This invention relates generally to battery systems and more particularly to a battery having an integral cooling system for use in a vehicle.
The use of vehicles powered by internal combustion engines is common. However, it is well known that certain problems associated with the use of internal combustion engines such as fuel shortages, costs of operation, and the deleterious effect on the environment have led to the increased interest in and use of vehicles powered by electricity. Obviously, batteries must supply the electricity required for such purposes.
It is well known that heat is generated in battery cells when the battery is being used, especially when the battery is being aggressively charged or discharged. The generated heat must be removed and dissipated in order to improve battery performance and extend battery life. Traditionally, airflow systems have been employed to dissipate battery heat. However, air-cooling does not provide satisfactory thermal conduction from the interior of the battery cells. Such systems generally draw air from the operating environment, causing dirt and grime to deposit on the battery and battery terminals which could lead to inferior performance and even malfunction such as ground fault problems. Additionally, it is well known that size and weight are important considerations, and airflow battery cooling systems tend to occupy and require large amounts of space. Finally, airflow systems are generally noisy and expensive.
Liquid-cooled battery systems avoid many of the disadvantages associated with airflow battery cooling systems. They tend to be more compact in physical design, thus permitting increased battery capacity in a limited amount of space. They are less noisy, thus resulting in quieter vehicle operation. Finally, liquid-cooled (i.e., liquid thermal management) battery systems permit cleaner operation, thus resulting in fewer malfunctions, and they are less expensive. Unfortunately, known liquid thermal management systems provide only marginal thermal conduction from the interior of the battery cells to the cooling liquid.
In view of the foregoing, it should be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide a thermal management system for cooling a battery which provides superior thermal conduction away from the interior of the battery cells. Additional desirable features will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the foregoing background of the invention and the following detailed description of a preferred exemplary embodiment and appended claims.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is provided an improved battery having an integral cooling system for use in an electric vehicle. The battery comprises at least one battery cell having an interior and at least one exterior surface. At least one cooling plate engages at least one exterior surface so as to absorb heat from the interior of at least one battery cell. A cooling tube is thermally coupled to at least one cooling plate and absorbs heat therefrom.